I Had A Dream Last Night
by Linnay
Summary: We all have dreams and one night Harry has one of his own, after which he ponders about it.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I only claim ownership of the idea to this short-story.

**Summary: **We all have dreams and one night Harry has one of his own after which he ponders about it.

**Pairing: **None.

**Warnings: **Kind of **AU** and possibly **OOC**ness.

**Author's Note: **This little thing was inspired from a dream that I had ages ago. When my mind stumbled upon it again I just thought of Harry, strangely enough. Don't ask me why, but I started associating him with this dream and decided to write it down in Harry's POV. This story turned out as a short description of Harry's life from birth to the end of the 7th book in the form of a dream. At least I'd like to think of it as that and I don't expect anyone else to see it. My dreams have always been weird from the start, only more so when I'm gotten older actually. This was just written for my own enjoyment and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't analyse it too deeply. Well, you could analyse if you want to, but just don't make a big deal out of it if you send me a review. However I would like to hear your thoughts about what you think happens in the end. My alarm clock woke me up before I could find out unfortunately.

Oh, and by the way, I haven't forgotten about my other story. I'm still very busy with my practical training and this just happened to slip in between the planning.

I Had A Dream Last Night

~*~

"Dreams are the touchstones of our character."

Henry David Thoreau

~*~

I had a dream last night.

Where in this dream sometimes I couldn't see quite clearly, as everything were like in a blur, right in front of my eyes. But sometimes I could, see clearly, and then I saw that two of my favorite colors, red and white, adorned the buildings and surroundings.

It was a special day.

We were at an amusement park, me and my family. I remember laughing with them before everything was obscured in a thunderous flash.

I woke up in a strange place. I didn't know where I was or even what, time, it was. Doesn't it seem funny to think about time and knowing, instinctively, that months even several years has passed since… that happened. Whatever that was again.

Around me there were people. Old and young. Small and big. It didn't seem right, everything. The people were too miserable and depressed. I noticed that I had started to get affected by those feelings. I wanted out of there. Immediately.

Getting up on my feet I turned my eyes to the wall beside me, and staggering weakly forward I leaned to look out of what must have been a window a long time ago. Pieces of stone and paint lay strewn on the floor.

My eyes widened.

What they saw was overgrown trees and muddy pools of water. Everywhere. Covering almost everything except for what appeared to be ruins of red and white. You could see a bridge stretching from under where I was, above the ugly and smelly water, until it would have come into contact with the other side, had not a huge part in the middle of it been missing.

I wanted to get to that other side. Maybe it was not as much dirty as this side was. But I couldn't see any people over there. That worried me and yet I couldn't let go of the wish to get over to that place. I crawled out of the window and gripped tightly to the outside wall. Crawling and climbing my way sideways to where the bridge started.

I slumped down on my knees and noticed a woman standing in front of me. Maybe my eyes were fooling me, but the next thing I know I'm laying on my stomach in a deserted room except for the woman and a small child. I tried to get up but a searing pain in my upper back forced all my might out of my body. I wheezed and tried to breath in air but it wasn't enough to make the pain go away.

I heard the woman whisper something to the child.

'_It's unbelievable! I haven't seen a person starting to sprout wings at such a young and frail age. It's truly remarkable! It must be the first one in centuries!'_

After that my hearing stopped functioning. The pain was all I knew then.

I must have passed out. Because I remember waking up again to the sound of the breezing wind. It felt like it was the first time I've ever heard it, which seemed strange to me. Since I had the distinct memory of feeling it on my skin and there was also a joyful sound… laying in wake somewhere in my mind.

Suddenly I was standing before the bridge again. The toxic smell and waste from the water stabbed and clung its way into my nostrils. A putrid smell, I thought, and strangely, knew. I realized that it was actually not my nose that could smell the toxic, but my brain who was, telling me, that it smelled like that. I was dumbfounded. I didn't understand.

As suddenly as I had noticed it, I forgot about it and the wish to cross the toxic waters resurfaced and I found myself stretching out my arms.

And along with them my pearly white angel-like wings. I wasn't surprised to see, or feel, them on my back. It was more of a fact that they, should, be there.

I jumped, high and with such strength that I gasped with astonishment and delight. Like I would raise my leg to walk, I raised my wings and took one huge swing with them, letting them bend in waves and lifting my body a countless distance up into the sky.

I flew. Over the smelly water and left behind me something I had forgotten about the moment my feet stopped touching the ground. I soared and the light, like it had not existed before, illuminated and lighted up my whole appearance and shining on my whole existence making me feel like I was wrapped up in an incredibly warm cocoon.

However I was just about to touch the land on the other side of the bridge, before everything went blank, like in a thunderous flash of light… yet again.

FIN

**AN: **It's weird isn't it? One of my weirdest but despite that also one of my most treasured dreams.


End file.
